Fallen
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Cela fait deux ans qu'Ichigo a vaincu Aizen au prix de ses pouvoirs. Le désespoir a atteint son paroxysme dans la tête du roux. Et après ? Minuit sonne et vint la chute.  Sous-entendu de yaoi à la fin. C'est bon j'ai corrigé les erreurs d'accents...


**Blalbla de l'auteur qui prévient :**

****Disclamé : Les personnages de cette fic, ne mappartienne pas, mais Tite Kubo !****

**Vous voulez lire une histoire sans espoir ? Vous voulez vous sentir mal ? Et bien cet O.S est fait pour vous ! Suivez Ichigo après deux ans passé à ruminer sa victoire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a battu Aizen. Et comment a-t-il gagné contre Aizen ? Et bien en sacrifiant ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Et les conséquences sont là... **

**Il y a un peu de sang qui traine (à la fin) et un sous-entendu de yaoi (à la fin).**

****Punaise en relisant ce O.S, j'ai découvert que ce putain d'ordi m'av enlever tous les accents ! Trop les nerf ! Et j'ai du tout corriger...****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fallen.<strong>_

Voilà. Cela fait deux ans jour pour jour. Deux années de rancune envers sa victoire. De désespoir. D'addictions cachées. De solitude en étant entouré. D'une monotonie affable et ô combien mortellement ennuyeuse.

Cela fait deux ans. Deux ans en solitaire. Sans lumière. Un tunnel dont-il ne voit pas le bout. D'ombre ambiant dans son cœur. Et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

L'âme est meurtrie. L'âme est brisée. L'âme est divisée. L'âme est incomplète.

Elle cherche. Elle cherche. Elle veut un espoir, brillant comme une flamme dans le fin fond des Ténèbres. Elle veut une échappatoire, de cette obscurité. Mais elle n'existe pas…

La seule ruse pour pouvoir sortir de cet enfer mélancolique, était tout simplement de mourir...

Telle était la situation, d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Cela fait deux ans, qu'il sacrifia ses pouvoirs, sa fierté, son devoir pour vaincre Aizen.

Cela fait deux ans...qu'il n'a plus de vie.

Le tout en étant vivant.

Un paradoxe éternel. C'est en étant mort, qu'il se sent en vie.

Pour vivre, il doit se noyer dans les profondeurs de la mort, trouver cette adrénaline qui le remplit d'ivresse. Cette douleur incommensurable, il la recherche dans le combat. La notion du sacrifice, qui le diverti du vice, pour sauver un être cher. L'excitation qui frôle le paroxysme, la peur qui lui déchire les entrailles... la haine et la pitié que lui inspirent les adversaires...

Tout cela lui manque.

Cette situation à cause d'un homme : Aizen Sôsuke.

À cause d'un mégalomane : Aizen Sôsuke.

À cause d'un fou : Aizen Sôsuke.

À cause...d'un homme seul :

Aizen...Sôsuke.

Est-ce qu'il le hait ? C'est possible. Est-ce qu'il éprouve de la pitié ? Sûrement. Cette solitude...il la comprend. Il est dans le même état désormais. Personne ne peut le déchiffrer, appréhender ses pensées.

C'est pour cela que la solitude trône dans sa tête. Même sa partie noire d'instincts bestiaux, n'est plus là. Pas plus que son Zanpakutô.

Ce qu'il comprend Aizen Sôsuke...son meilleur ennemis.

Alors...tombera-t-il dans les bras de la mort ? Tout dépendra de sa volonté soi-disant inébranlable.

_Alors sonne le clairon...pour moi... s'il te plait._

OoXoO

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre de l'adolescent, le fessant sortir de ses mornes pensées. Ichigo d'un mouvement vif, éteint le réveil assourdissant. Cela quatre heures qu'il est réveillé, assaillis par les mêmes cauchemars depuis deux ans. Toujours le même… Toujours _**ces**_ deux derniers combats. La volonté de Tensa Zangetsu, les railleries de son Hollow intérieur, leur fusion pour le tester...les larmes du Zanpakutô...avant la lutte finale...il s'en souvient.

_« Ce que je voulais protéger...c'était toi ! Ichigo. » _

_« Ichigo...si tu utilise cette technique tu vas perdre tous tes pouvoirs de shinigami. »_

_« Adieu...Ichigo ! »_

Tel fut les derniers mots de Tensa...son compagnon...désormais disparu. Ces phrases, ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans sa tête, le narguent et le poignardaient en plein cœur. Ce fut un adieu douloureux.

-Onii-chan ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard !

Ichigo sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa petite sœur Yuzu était rentrée dans sa chambre pour le réveiller. Et vu la mine inquiète qu'elle affichait sur son joli minois, il doit avoir une face de déterré.

-Onii-chan...est-ce que sa va ?

Il hocha la tête positivement. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Surtout qu'elle ne connaît rien au monde des shinigami, monde qu'il s'était juré d'oublier...mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Ce n'est rien Yuzu. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

-Ok Onii-chan. Si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette délicate attention de sa sœurette. Mais il savait, qu'il ne pourra jamais se confier à elle...sur un monde qui n'existe pas...ou plus pour les humains tel que lui. Yuzu légèrement rassurée devant le sourire de son frère, s'en alla pour poursuivre la préparation du petit déjeuner.

C'est en soupirant de découragement, qu'Ichigo se décida enfin à se lever de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Dans le miroir accroché au mur de cette pièce, il regarda plus attentivement que d'habitude son reflet. Il y vit un jeune homme de 18 ans, marqué par...les batailles. Ses cheveux roux autrefois aussi éclatant que le soleil, étaient ternes et rustres. Son visage était tiré et fatigué, sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux noisette, qui reflétaient une profonde mélancolie.

Le miroir reflétait l'image d'un adolescent -pratiquement un homme, ayant perdu son âme.

Après avoir finit sa toilette quotidienne, il descendit prendre son repas du matin et...étrange pour ceux qui reviennent après deux ans de pause. Pas de cris hurlant « GOOD MORNING ICHIGO » agrémenté par un bon coup de pied, venant de la part de son abruti de paternel. Mais à la place, un vague regard inquiet et soucieux du père envers sa direction. Comme toutes les fois où ils se sont croisés depuis ce fameux jour. Ce jour quand il a perdu ses pouvoirs.

Bien qu'il a ardemment désiré d'oublier, les questions sur la vie passé de son père ne pouvaient s'effacer. Et c'était regrettable. Quelque part au fond de lui, les mots d'Aizen ne l'on pas laissé indifférent. Il attendait toujours des réponses de la part de son père. Et puis...il avait la désagréable sensation qu'Isshin et Aizen cachaient un bien lourd secret en rapport avec la famille.

C'est dans un silence religieux qu'Ichigo finit son petit déjeuner et se prépara pour aller à la fac de médecine.

OoXoO

Assis à la table du cours, Ichigo écoutait vaguement les explications du professeur en anatomie. Pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais c'était difficile pour lui de voir un avenir autre que celui de la mort. Ayant été Shinigami remplaçant, il savait que chacun d'entre eux est condamné à mourir...pour vivre dans l'au-delà. Et là, débute une nouvelle vie...pas très joyeuse dans le Rukengaï.

Après avoir été un Ange de la Mort, il ne voyait pas d'autre horizon possible.

Il a été plongé dans la mort, il a travaillé pour la mort en fessant son devoir de shinigami, il s'est battu pour la mort, et maintenant...maintenant qu'il était vivant, on le laissait traîner comme une vieille chaussette puante ? Apparemment oui. Il n'a pas le droit d'un peu de considération de la part de la Soul Society. C'est à croire qu'il l'on oublié.

-Excusez-moi madame, mais pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Ca, c'était Ishida. Ils étaient dans la même fac lui et le Quincy. Et ironie du sort, ils étaient dans la même classe, appelés à reprendre la clinique ou selon le cas, l'hôpital familial.

-Bien sûr Ishida. Mais ne prenez pas tout votre temps !

C'était surement pour des Hollows agaçants. C'était même certain. Depuis qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs, c'était Ishida qui se chargeait de ces monstres intempestifs. Il regarda d'un œil morne, Ishida se précipiter dehors et faire son boulot d'extermination. Ahlala...que de nostalgie... tient, pour la mille-unième fois il repensait aux shinigamis. Comme d'habitude nous dira-t-il. Agacé par ses réflexions accablantes, il essaya de se concentrer un peu plus sur le cours.

OoXoO

Il rentra quelque peu rageur dans sa chambre. Il en avait marre. Marre de se sentir inutile. Marre de savoir qu'on lui cachait des choses. Marre qu'on le laisse à l'écart. Marre de se faire attaquer par des Hollow, alors qu'il ne possédait plus d'énergie spirituelle. Marre qu'il devait jouer le rôle de la princesse en détresse. Marre de cette vie ! Vie qui rimait avec vide. Marre, tout simplement et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout foutre en l'air. Aujourd'hui c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Alors qu'il sortait des cours pour la pause de midi, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria où lui et ses amis Chad, Orihime et Ishida se réunissaient pour manger. Il chercha son plateau repas et se dirigea à la place habituelle vers ses amis, pris dans une discutions très animée. Lorsque qu'il arriva à leur hauteur, ils se turent net, et un silence pesant s'installa. Il fit s'emblant de ne pas le remarquer, autant passer pour un crétin jusqu'au bout. Orihime tenta de dissiper le malaise avec des explications foireuses qu'Ichigo n'écoutait même pas, ou à peine. C'était devenue une routine aux amis d'Ichigo de chuchoter sur lui, lorsqu'il n'en avait pas conscience en lui lançant des regards inquiets. Mais ces derniers temps, cela alla en crescendo. Ce qui commença à agacer sérieusement le rouquin. Exaspéré depuis deux ans, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Dîtes, quand vous aurez décidé d'arrêter parler de moi dans mon dos, vous me le direz ?

Un gène profond s'installa à nouveau.

-Arrêter de me prendre pour un con, j'ai horreur de ça.

-Kurosaki-kun, tenta Orihime.

Ichigo regarda un à un les personnes présentes. Ishida détourna la tête, Orihime baissa la sienne piteusement et Chad ne répondit rien comme à l'accoutumé.

Après un soupir, il enchaîna :

-C'est bon, je me casse.

-Kurosaki-kun !, s'exclama Orihime.

-Laisse Orihime, vu que m'a présence n'est pas désirée, répliqua grincement Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..., commença Chad.

Ichigo ne répondit rien, il se leva de table, pris son plateau repas, le déposa dans un chariot spécial pour l'envoyer à la vaisselle et sortit de la cafétéria. Le tout, en étant de très, très mauvaise humeur, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'on le suivait.

Il était blessé, de ton son être. C'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ses amis...pouvait-il seulement les considérer comme tel ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus vraiment regardé dans les yeux. Ils lui cachaient des choses, c'était certain. Peut-être même des trucs cruciaux, qui sait? Mais il semblerait que ses soi-disant amis ne viendront pas éclairer sa lanterne, et qu'il devait rester dans le noir le plus complet...encore et toujours.

Une impression de solitude. De ne pas se faire comprendre...

Ce désagréable souvenir de cette journée, l'amena à un autre, aussi peu agréable. Il sortait des cours, mais cette fois si tout seul. Il alla prendre le car pour rentrer plus vite. Installé à l'abri bus le plus proche dans une rue déserte, il commença à pleuvoir. La pluie...encore d'autres souvenirs, comme quand sa mère c'était fait assassinée par Grand Ficher, son combat contre ce Hollow ressemblant à une pile d'herbe dans le but de se venger d'elle, lorsque Rukia c'était fait enlevée...et à chaque fois, il a échoué. Sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui, et lui, n'a pas réussi à la protéger. Il n'a pas accomplit jusqu'au bout sa vengeance et il a apprit plus tard que c'est son père qui s'en est chargé. Et Rukia...il n'était pas assez fort pour cela. Pour lui la pluie et synonyme d'échec.

Et voilà, il repensait encore à ce monde spirituel inaccessible pour lui.

Les minutes passèrent et le bus ne semblait pas pressé de venir. Ruminant dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la forme diffuse se rapprocher de lui sournoisement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut un violant coup dans le ventre (qui lui avait fait recracher le contenu de l'estomac) qu'il se rendit compte d'une présence. Mais le problème...c'est qu'il n'y avait personne. Donc en toute logique, un truc invisible plus communément appelé Hollow, l'attaquait...alors qu'il ne possèdait pas la moindre énergie spirituelle...ou alors suffisamment pour se faire toucher pas un esprit bon ou mauvais.

-Putain, manquait plus que ça.

Pas le choix, soit il attendait ici en comptant sur ses « amis » pour se faire sauver, soit il courait en espérant semer le Hollow ou sinon il rentrait chez lui en priant que son père le sort de cette mauvaise passe. Et dans tous les cas, il avait l'impression d'être une princesse en détresse. Comme s'il était une fille d'abords ! Il préférait se débrouiller tout seul et tant pis, si il mourait. Qu'est-ce ça changeait ? Il était tellement inutile ainsi. Personne ne sera vraiment triste de sa disparition. Et s'il meurt, au moins il servira enfin à quelque chose : c'est-à-dire être le repas d'un Hollow affamé, c'est mieux que rien. Il faut être optimiste dans la vie.

Alors qu'il pensait recevoir un nouveau coup, il ne se passa rien. Il n'y a plus de trace de cette hideuse créature...apparemment quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé. Et comme il n'y avait personne...cela ne pouvait-être qu'un shinigami.

-Merci, même si je ne peux te voir, grommela Ichigo.

Il faut tout de même remercier celui qui lui a laissé échapper sa chance de mourir ! Il ne faut pas être ingrat, ce n'est pas poli. Alors qu'il partait chez lui, il crut bon de rajouter :

-Mais...tu m'as empêché de mourir...et c'est bien dommage.

Arrivé à destination, il eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur un Isshin sérieux, les bras croisés et des yeux anxieux.

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci ? , demanda Ichigo plus que légèrement étonné.

Son père émit un soupir et dit :

-Mon fils...Ichigo...c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Que tu voulais mourir ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent de surprise. Comment son père pouvait-il savoir cela ? Que mourir devenait au fil du temps, son souhait le plus cher ? A moins que...

-C'était toi qui m'as sauvé.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Isshin hocha positivement de la tête en réponse. Alors comme ça, c'est son père qui l'avait protégé. La honte. Il doit faire en sorte que cela n'arrivera plus. Ichigo toisa de ses yeux ocre, ceux de son père et déclara :

-La prochaine fois, ne fait rien. Ne me sauve plus.

Il s'apprêta à dépasser son père pour monter dans sa chambre, mais il sentit une main sur son avant-bras le retenir. Il fut retourné vers son père, plantant des prunelles inexpressives dans celles furieuse et tristes de son père.

-Ichigo ! Arrête ce cirque ! C'est quoi cette idée de mourir prématurément ! Tu es jeune, t'as de l'avenir encore devant toi ! Pas comme moi ! Ne gâche pas ta vie par une dépression totalement stupide ! Alors s'il te plait arrête tes conneries, il est temps que tu tournes la page !

Ichigo ricana maussadement :

-L'avenir ? Tss. Je n'ai pas d'avenir. Pas après ce qui c'est passé. Je suis seul. Je ne suis plus rien. Alors laisse-moi !

La prise sur son bras devint plus forte, son père n'était pas loin de pèter les plombs. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

-Ichigo ! Tu as pensé à nous ? A ta famille et à tes amis ? Tu crois que ça leur fera quoi quand tu mourras ? Qu'on va crier de joie ? Non ! Ne sois pas si égoïste ! Moi quand j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, je n'en ai pas fait toute une crise ! Alors ressaisit-toi bordel !

Ichigo sentit la colère monter comme une flèche en lui. Il repoussa la main de son père violemment et hurla :

-Toi tu avais Maman comme soutient ! Moi je n'ai personne ! Personne ne peut me comprendre ! Je suis seul Papa ! Je suis seul ! Tu ne peux me comprendre ! Je paris qu'Aizen lui, pourrait peut-être me comprendre !

Isshin devant ses propos leva la main dans l'intention de lui donner une gifle. Mais Ichigo se détourna à temps et monta dans sa chambre. Il claqua de rage la porte, fessant trembler la maison.

Il en avait marre. Marre de cette vie sans aucun sens.

OoXoO

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs pour la fac. Depuis son entrée en à l'université, il ne cessait de travailler d'arrache pied jusqu'à très tard le soir, dans l'espoir d'oublier toute cette vie passée. Mais elle revenait sans cesse, l'énervant, le narguant et il ne put qu'observer à travers ses rêves, ses anciens combats.

Cette fois ci, la bataille contre Aizen lui revenait en mémoire. Le début lorsqu'il intervint. Aizen était si puissant, et lui si faible. Apeuré par son propre pouvoir de Hollow, il essayait de prendre de la distance entre lui et son ennemi. Mais Aizen va bien lui faire comprendre que c'était inutile, en lui touchant son cœur et en sous-entendant qu'il pouvait le lui arracher sur le champ.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Pourquoi ? C'était une question auquel il avait du mal à répondre. Aizen lui a donné une chance, c'est sûr. Mais dans quel but ? Pour ne plus être le seul individu ayant une force jamais inégalé ? Cette solitude dans le sabre de l'ex-maître du Hueco Mondo, était si palpable, si dense qu'elle lui est restée collée dans la peau, gravée dans toute son âme et cela pour toujours. Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. C'est à cause de lui qu'Ichigo ne pouvait se débarrasser de sa précédente vie, qu'il ne pouvait que méditer sur cela.

Il ne pouvait tourner la page.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 22h30. Il était claqué. Que se soit par ses rêves, ou bien par la vie, il en avait marre. Il était si fatigué. Il se secoua la tête, un petit peu d'optimisme bon sang ! Aller...prendre un bain ça devrait lui faire du bien. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, se fit couler son bain tout doucement dans le noir ambiant, et plongea dedans, dans l'espoir de se détendre un peu.

Il soupira. Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à la dispute du soir avec son père. Il sait bien que son paternel à raison, qu'il agit égoïstement...mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. A quoi bon de faire semblant ? A quoi bon cette vie de merde ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui a été le jour de trop. Il en avait ras le cul. Si continuer de vivre était synonyme de prison, de mort pour lui, alors...à quoi bon ? A quoi bon cette peine de vivre ? A quoi bon de ressasser un passé inaccessible ?

A quoi bon...tout simplement.

Quelques larmes sortirent de ses yeux.

Il va oser...le premier pas.

Sur le rebord de la baignoire, se trouvait les lames de rasoirs de son père qui avait oublié de les ranger. Il en prit une. Il observa le coté tranchant de la lame. Les rayons de la Lune s'y reflétèrent...comme un signe. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, choisit sa veine au cou minutieusement, et la trancha avec sa lame. Le sang gicla dans la baignoire dans un son légèrement glauque. L'eau se colora de rouge. Elle devenait sang. Ichigo regarda ce spectacle intéressant, attentivement. Résigné, il ferma les yeux pour patienter. Il va avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il va danser avec la mort.

Il va chuter dans la mort.

Lentement, il se sent partir. Il «était dans un état second. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Sa vie se défila sous ses paupières closes, avec son lot de joies et de peines, de réussites et d'échecs. La vie en somme.

Il commençait à avoir froid. Surtout dans cette eau.

Minuit sonne. Il sentit qu'on le soulève. Il était léger. Deux bras chauds entourèrent sa taille, l'amenant contre un torse confortable. Il était si bien ici, que dans les bras froids de la mort. Il voulait rester dans ces bras protecteurs pour l'éternité. Ne plus se réveiller.

On le déposa par terre, sur le carrelage glacé. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux. Il était habillé de la tenue des shinigamis, mais en blanc. Un homme était penché vers lui, aux cheveux châtain et tiré vers l'arrière, aux yeux chocolat le regardant ardemment. Il lui souffla :

-Je t'attendais. Ichigo.

Aizen lui présenta sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Ichigo prit la main tendue et lui répondit :

-Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Aizen rigola doucement. Il aida Ichigo à se relever. Il planta son regard dans celui du roux. Ils étaient fascinés par le regard profond de l'autre. Progressivement, comme en ayant peur de le brusquer, Aizen enlaça le rouquin. Ichigo lui répondit en hésitant à cette étreinte inatendue, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire amusé. Il lui susurra :

-Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

La voix basse d'Aizen semblait transpercer tout le corps d'Ichigo. Il était chamboulé au plus profond de son être. Il le voulait. Il voulait rester avec cet homme. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait depuis toujours qu'il voulait rejoindre Aizen. Il replanta ses yeux déterminé dans ceux de son vis à vis et lui réponds :

-Je ne veux pas de la Soul Society. Elle n'a rien fait pour moi.

Il prit une inspiration et ajouta :

- Je viens avec toi.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voili voilou! j'espère que cette...chose vous à plu. J'avoue c'est un peu... Ca doit être parce que je déprime à cause de la futur rentrée^^"<strong>_

Ichigo: merlette!  
>moi: Quoi !<br>Ichigo: Nan mais c'est quoi ça !  
>moi: ça...c'est un défouloir envers ta personne...^^"<br>Ichigo: Je vais te tuer !  
>moi: Ohlala du calme! Si tu veux, je ferai un truc avec toi, beaucoup plus joyeux! ^^<br>Ichigo: y a interret ! Ou sinon je te balance un Getsuga Tensho à la tronche OK!  
>moi: mais oui bien sur. Bon ba je vous dit à la prochaine et n'oublier pas de commenter, ça fait plaisir ;D<p>

Bye!


End file.
